Un nouveau défi
by fanfic-pokemon62
Summary: Sacha vient de remporter le titre de génie extrême et il rentre au Bourg-Palette pour se reposer et faire le point. Au programme : match contre son rival de toujours, Régis, nouveaux défis lancés par un très grand champion et aussi le grand retour de Ondine va-t'elle enfin dévoiler ses sentiment !
1. Chap 1 Petit match entre amis

**Petit match entre amis **

**Après avoir remporté le tournois extrême Sacha décida de rentrer au Bourg-Palette pour se reposer tout fier d'avoir remporté ce titre. Il reprit donc la route accompagné de Pierre, Flora et Max qui vont aussi rentrer chez eux quelque temps avant de repartir à l'aventure. Flora a décidé de partir pour Johto et les concours, Max va s'entraîner pour devenir dresseur et Pierre veut en apprendre plus pour devenir éleveur de Pokemon. Sacha et Pierre décide d'accompagner Flora et Max jusqu'à Carmin-sur-Mer pour qu'ils prennent leurs bateaux jusqu'à Hoenn.**

**Sur le chemin, Sacha et Max parlaient de match Pokemon quand soudain, Sacha eu une idée :**

**-**_Pourquoi on ferait pas un match 2 contre 2 ?_

_-Mais Sacha je n'ai pas de Pokemon, dit Max._

_-Je vais t'en prêter un ne t'inquiète pas. Tu pourras même choisir celui que tu veux, répondit Sacha ._

_- OOOOOH trop cool .Tu veux bien Flora hein hein ? _

_-Bah oui pourquoi pas ça me fera de l'entraînement , dit elle ._

_-Alors Max, quel Pokemon veux tu que je te prête? Demanda Sacha _

_-Chartor si tu veux bien, répondit il_

_-Pas de problème on passe au centre Pokemon le plus proche , je demande Chartor au professeur Chen et on fait se match , ajouta Sacha tout excité._

**Ils se remirent alors tous en route vers le centre Pokemon le plus proche qui se situé un peu plus loin sur la route. En arrivant au centre, Sacha se précipita vers les téléphones pour appeler le professeur :**

_-Allo professeur, pouvez-vous m'envoyer mon Chartor s'il vous plait ? _

_- Tu m'as l'air bien pressé mon garçon ? Répondit le professeur ._

_-Oui avec Pierre, Flora et Max nous avons décidé de faire un match 2 contre 2 et je vais prêté mon Chartor à Max ._

_-Ah, cela explique tout. Je t'envois Chartor tout de suite ._

_-Merci professeur , Termina Sacha._

**Il se rendit au téléporteur où la pokeball de Chartor arriva quelques minutes après. Sacha alla rejoindre ses amis qui se trouvaient au restaurant du centre :**

_-C'est bon, j'ai Chartor on peu aller faire le match , dit Sacha aux autres._

_-Trooop cool , hurla Max_

_-Voyons les enfants pourquoi avez vous l'air si énervé , dit une voix derrière eux._

**C'était l'infirmière Joëlle qui étais accompagné de Leveinard. Max s'excusa auprès d'elle et lui expliqua pour le match tout en retenant Pierre qui voulez **

**faire sa traditionnelle déclaration d'amour.**

_-Ah, je comprends mieux. Derrière le centre il y a un terrain si vous voulez, ajouta l'infirmière Joëlle._

**Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir et se rendirent sur le terrain:**

_-Donc Pierre et moi contre Max et Flora ça vous va ? Demanda Sacha _

**Cela alla a tous le monde . Ils se mirent donc tous en position :**

_-Pikachu go , Dit Sacha _

_-Flobio en avant, dit Pierre _

**Flora et Max choisirent Brasegali et Chartor. Les quatre Pokemon se faisaient maintenant face et c'est Sacha qui prit l'initiative :**

_-Pikachu, attaque tonnerre sur Brasegali _

**L'attaque fut si rapide que Brasegali fut touché de plein fouet, mais Flora répliqua aussitôt et lança l'attaque lance-flamme .**

_-Pikachu esquive avec vive-attaque , hurla Sacha _

**L'attaque lance-flamme de Brasegali passa juste à côté de Pikachu. Pierre lança l'attaque pistolet à eau sur Chartor:**

_- Attaque replie Chartor , cria Max ._

**Chartor s'exécuta comme si c'était Sacha qui lui avait donné l'ordre et l'attaque pistolet à eau ricocha sur la lourde carapace de Chartor. **

_-Pikachu attaque queue de fer sur Chartor , dit Sacha_

**Pikachu lança son attaque et Chartor fut projeter sur Brasegali qui esquiva au dernier moment. Flora lança l'attaque pied brûleur sur Pikachu qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et qui reçu l'attaque très puissante .**

_-Pikachu nooon , cria Sacha _

**Mais Pikachu se releva immédiatement et lança vive-attaque sur Brasegali qui ne bougea pas assez vite. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètre en arrière. Max, lui ordonna à Chartor de lancer l'attaque surchauffe sur Flobio qui fut touché par cette attaque d'une grande puissance, comme c'était la première fois quelle était utilisée dans ce match, mais il se releva très affaiblie et Pierre lui ordonna de lancer son attaque pistolet a eau sur Chartor qui fut lui aussi touché. Flora, elle ordonna à Brasegali d'utiliser à nouveau l'attaque pied brûleur sur Pikachu mais cette fois Sacha eu le temps de dire a Pikachu d'esquiver et d'utiliser l'attaque fatal-foudre qui toucha Brasegali et l'envoya au sol . Pierre en profita pour utiliser pistolet à eau sur Brasegali pour en terminer mais Max fut plus rapide et donna l'ordre à Chartor d'utiliser plaquage sur Flobio qui fut KO cette fois. Pierre rappela Flobio félicita Max et s'excusa au prêt de Sacha, qui se retrouva seul face a deux adversaires mais cela ne l'inquiété pas le moins du monde.****Max lança surchauffe une seconde fois mais Pikachu esquiva facilement et utilisa queue de fer ce qui mis Chartor KO. Max étais déçu mais Sacha lui dit qu'il avais livré un match formidable. **

**Maintenant, tout se joué entre Sacha et Flora, mais le Brasegali de Flora avait déjà subit beaucoup de dégât mais il avait encore un peu de ressource pour lancer une attaque surchauffe d'une incroyable puissance. Pikachu réussi à l'esquiver mais fut tout de même projeté par la force de l'attaque. Il se releva haletant et Sacha lui ordonna de lancer l'attaque tonnerre qui toucha Brasegali qui se releva également et lança l'attaque pied brûleur que Pikachu esquiva . Soudain Brasegali tomba a genoux. Tout le monde croyait que c'était terminé mais il se mit a briller. C'était sa capacité brasier, ce qui signifié qu'il était au bout de ses forces mais que grâce à ça, il allait pouvoir lancer des attaques dévastatrices. Sacha se demanda si Pikachu avait encore la force de combattre surtout que son adversaire était en pleine forme, mais Pikachu avait l'air déterminé à gagné donc le match continua. Brasegali lança une attaque lance flamme très puissante que Pikachu évita de justesse.**

_-Pikachu fatal foudre, cria Sacha ._

**Pikachu s'exécuta et toucha Brasegali, Flora hurla : **

_-Brasegali tu vas bien ?_

**Il se releva doucement. L'attaque de Pikachu avait fait beaucoup de dégât mais il était très affaiblie aussi.**

**Sacha se dit qu'il fallait terminer se match au plus vite et là, il entendit Flora crier :**

_- Attaque pied brûleur puissance maximal Brasegali._

**Brasegali obéit et utilisa son attaque sur un Pikachu très fatigué.**

_-Pikachu agrippe toi à la jambe de Brasegali pour être projeté en l'air, dit Sacha._

**Tout le monde le regarda en s'interrogent mais Sacha avait les yeux rivés sur le terrain. Il voyait Brasegali s'élancer vers Pikachu, puis Pikachu s'agripper à la jambe de son adversaire et être projeté dans les airs.**

_-Le moment est venu de conclure ce match Flora. Pikachu serre toi de ta chute et utilise électacle puissance maximaaaaaal, Hurla Sacha._

**Et là, tout le monde regarda Pikachu se retourner dans les airs et utiliser l'attaque qui mettrait fin au match parce que si Pikachu rate son attaque, il serait trop faible pour continuer, mais s'il touche Brasegali, il serait vainqueur. Sacha retint son souffle, Pikachu venait de heurter son adversaire mais il ne voyais rien; il y avait bien trop de fumée. La fumée se dissipa un peu et on distingua Brasegali a terre et Pikachu sur lui qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses pattes mais il venait de gagner ce match. Sacha couru prendre Pikachu dans ses bras et le pauvre Pokemon était à bout de force. Flora alla féliciter Brasegali et l'envoya se reposer dans sa pokeball. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au centre Pokemon pour confier leurs Pokemon à l'infirmière Joëlle afin qu'ils se reposent pendant que leur dresseur vont manger et se reposer aussi. **


	2. Separation et retrouvaille

**Séparation et retrouvaille **

**Le lendemain matin, Sacha fut le premier de nos héros à être debout. Il alla voir si Pikachu avait récupéré de son match de la veille et il vu son Pokemon courir vers lui, se qui le rassura. Quelques minutes après, il fut rejoint par le reste de la bande et ils décidèrent d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner et de reprendre ensuite la route pour Carmin sur Mer afin que Flora et Max prennent leur bateau pour rentrer chez eux. La route pour arriver à Carmin sur Mer leur parut trop courte. Il était déjà l'heure de se séparer.**

**-Bon les amis, il est temps de se dire au revoir, dit Pierre avec tristesse.**

**-Oui le moment est venu, mais on se reverra vite. Vous passerez au Bourg Palette? Demanda Sacha **

**-Bien sûr, continua Flora **

**Mais Max restait silencieux, le regard vide .**

**-Qui a-t-il Max ? demanda Sacha**

**-Après tous ces moments passés ensemble, toutes ces aventures, on doit se séparer, répondit Max**

**-Oui mais on en vivra beaucoup d'autre je te le promet. Puis nous allons très vite nous revoir, affirma Sacha **

**Max hocha la tête. Ils se dirent tous au revoir et Max et Flora embarquèrent sur le bateau qui n'allait pas tarder à partir. Une fois le bateau partit et hors de vue, Sacha et Pierre reprirent la route ensemble .**

**-Dans la soirée, on devrait être rentré chacun chez soit avec plein d'histoire a raconter, dit Pierre **

**-Oui, j'espère que maman a préparé un festin je meurs de faim, ajouta Sacha en se massant le ventre .**

**-Comme d'habitude,continua Pierre en rigolant **

**Ils arrivèrent à un croisement ou ils devraient se séparer.**

**-Bon voilà, je suis sûr que ta mère a invité tout le Bourg Palette pour ton retour, dit Pierre **

**-C'est possible mais moi tout ce que je veux c'est manger, répondit Sacha **

**Ils se serrèrent la main et parti chacun de leur coté. Sacha parti en courant pour être sûr de ne pas se retourner car quitter ses amis lui faisait toujours beaucoup de peine même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Quelques heures plus tard, il arriva au pied d'une petite colline et il savait que juste derrière se trouvait sa ville, le Bourg Palette. Il avait l'impression qu'il était parti depuis des années .**

**-Pikachu, nous somme enfin a la maison , dit Sacha à son fidèle ami **

**Il se mit à courir vers chez lui, arriva devant la porte en glissant un peu **

**et il ouvrit la porte en criant :**

**-MAMAN je suis à la maison**

**-Oh mon chéri tu es enfin là. Comme ça fait du bien de te revoir, répondit sa mère qui descendait l'escalier**

**-Maman pitié, dis moi que tu as préparé à manger je meurs de faim, demanda Sacha **

**-Non, le professeur Chen nous invite a dîner pour ton retour **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? continua Sacha et il parti en courant vers le laboratoire du professeur Chen. **

**Il ne frappa même pas à la porte en arrivant. Il entra directement et cria :**

**-Professeur ? Jacky ? Il n'y a personne ?**

**-Si Sacha je suis là, répondit une voie derrière lui **

**Il se retourna. C'était Jacky qui tenait des boites de nourriture Pokemon dans ses bras.**

**-Alors Sacha, tu es enfin arrivé? Tes Pokemon vont être très content de te revoir. Quand je leur ai dit que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, ils sont devenu incontrôlable .**

**-Moi aussi je suis très content de les revoirs. Ils m'ont tellement manqués. Le professeur Chen n'est pas là ? Demanda Sacha **

**-Il est dehors. Figure toi que depuis quelques jours nous avons un groupe de Papilusion qui a élus domicile dans le par et le professeur et très intéressé pas l'un d'entre eux car il est de couleur rose.**

**Sacha senti son rythme cardiaque augmenté. Il était entrain de se souvenir de son propre Papilusion accompagné d'un Papilusion rose partant ensemble pour pondre leur oeufs par delà l'océan.**

**-Sacha tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Jacky **

**Mais il ne répondit pas. Il parti en courant vers le parc où il vit le professeur entouré d'un groupe de Papilusion. Il chercha des yeux un Papilusion avec une écharpe jaunes mais ne le trouva pas. Il fut très déçu et commençait à repartir quand il sentit Pikachu sauter de ses épaules et crier. Sacha se retourna :**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pikachu ? Demanda Sacha **

**Et soudain, il le vit. Son Papilusion qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps voler vers lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il serra son Pokemon contre lui. **

**-Tu as l'air en pleine forme Papilusion, dit Sacha **

**-Bonjour Sacha **

**C'étais le professeur Chen. Sacha avait presque oublié sa présence tellement il était heureux de retrouver son vieille ami.**

**-Bonjour professeur , répondit Sacha **

**-Alors tu connais ce Papilusion ?**

**-Oui, c'est le premier Pokemon que j'ai attrapé lors de mon départ pour mon voyage initiatique. **

**Il continua de discuter avec le professeur pendant quelques minutes puis il alla voir ses autres Pokemon accompagné de Papilusion et Pikachu. Il trouva Kaiminus et Kraboss près d'un plan d'eau. Kaiminus se mit à danser de joie/ Sacha resta un peu avec eux pour jouer, quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. C'était Macronium qui courait vers lui et qui se jeta sur Sacha.**

**-Oui moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir , lui dit Sacha **

**Quand Macronium relâcha enfin Sacha, tous ses Pokemon se trouvaient autour de lui. Bulbizarre, Ronflex, Scarhino, Grotadmorv, Hericendre, Noarfang, Oniglali et les autres. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir de tous les revoir. Il décida de libérer ses autres Pokemon de leur pokéball . Il était heureux de voir tous ses amis ainsi réuni et heureux, et il se dit qu'il en avait parcouru du chemin depuis ce jour où il était arrivé en retard pour avoir son premier Pokemon. Il regardait Bulbizarre s'amuser avec Papilusion. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu eux aussi .**

**-SACHA, tu viens manger , cria sa mère**

**-Oui maman j'arrive tout de suite , répondit-il **

**Il décida de laisser tous ses Pokemon ensemble et il reviendrait plus tard pour les voir. En rentrant dans le laboratoire, il vit la table qui avait été dressé et il senti la bonne odeur qui venait de la cuisine. Ça lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il vu son rival et ami, Regis, assit en train de parler avec son grand-père .**

**-Regis ? **

**-Ah Sacha comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien mais que fais tu ici ? Demanda Sacha **

**-Grand-père m'a prévenu que tu rentrais aujourd'hui. J'ai eu envie de passer pour que tu me racontes comment s'est passer le tournois des matchs extrêmes .**

**Sacha alla s'asseoir et commença le récit de son aventure. Regis l'écoutait avec attention sans l'interrompre. Quand Sacha eu terminé, il se rendit compte que finalement tout le monde écoutait. Sa mère, le professeur et Jacky. Même ses Pokemon s'étaient rassemblés aux fenêtres pour écouter.**

**- Hé bien, tu en a fais du chemin depuis la conférence argenta, dit Régis **

**-Oui j'ai appris plein de chose sur les Pokemon. Je me suis fais pleins de nouveaux amis .**

**- Et Sacha, n'oublie pas que tu me dois encore une revanche et cette fois je compte bien gagner , dit Régis sur un air de défi. **

**-Ne compte pas là dessus Regis, tu ne gagneras pas, répondit Sacha **

**-A table tout le monde, dit la mère de Sacha **

**Après le repas Sacha parla un peu avec Regis puis décida de rentrer dormir **

**-Bonne nuit tout le monde, je rentre me coucher , dit Sacha **

**-Sacha attends, que dirais tu de faire notre match demain,? demanda Regis**

**-Avec plaisir. Je suis toujours partant pour un match, répondit Sacha tout excité **

**-Donc on fait comme ça. Demain 10h ici.**

**-Attendez les enfants, pourquoi ne pas faire ça devant tout le Bourg-Palette. Ça ferait un peu d'animation. Il y a la fête du village dans 2 jours, dit le professeur **

**-Super idée grand-père, ajouta Regis **

**-D'accord donc, dans 2 jour nous nous affronterons Regis, Termina Sacha et il quitta le laboratoire. **


End file.
